Lucas Cry
Lucas Cry - 16 letni syn Leraja. Został przygarnięty przez Felicię Cry po tym, jak jego ojciec tajemniczo zniknął. Choruje na psychopatię, którą biernie leczy (wbrew swojej woli). Jego głównym zainteresowaniem jest łucznictwo, choć interesuje go również obserwowanie i badanie zachowań ludzkich. Chodzi z Alanem. Osobowość Ze względu na swoją psychopatię, Lucas jest osobą zamkniętą w sobie i nielubiącą towarzystwa innych. Trudno mi nawiązywać przyjaźnie, gdyż nie wie, jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie. Zwykle mało mówi i woli siedzieć w ukryciu, a jeżeli już włącza się w dyskusję, to jest często sarkastyczny i oschły. Nie czuje się z tym osamotniony, choć czasem brakuje mu osoby, której mógłby się zwierzyć. Ma to podłoże chorobowe, lecz potrafi znaleźć sobie osobę godną nazwania mianem przyjaciela, między innymi taką osobą jest jego przyszywana siostra Marina. Lucasa po części nie obchodzi cierpienie innych, sam nawet lubi je zadawać. Na co dzień zwykle nie unosi się gniewem, lecz w wyjątkowych sytuacjach potrafi pokazać swoją drugą stronę. W przeszłości już kilka razy został karany za swoją porywczość i agresywność, prawie mordując swoich kolegów. Z wiekiem coraz lepiej szło mu kontrolowanie swoich emocji, lecz nadal nie są one stabilne. Chłopakowi nie przeszkadza jego choroba, lecz musi ją leczyć ze względu na swoją niebezpieczną naturę. Znosi też terapię, by nie zawieść jego przyszywanej mamy. Zniknięcie ojca bardzo go zraniło, chociaż tego nie okazuje, to tęskni za nim i ma nadzieję, że kiedyś wróci. Między innymi z powodu ojca ma problem z zaufaniem w relacjach. Nie chce być zraniony znowu, boi się opuszczenia przez bliską mu osobę.Gdy już komuś zaufa, to jest bardzo przywiązany do tej osoby i poświęca jej dużo czasu. Lucas bardzo lubi wysiłek fizyczny. Od małego ojciec trenował go w łucznictwie, jak i nauczał posługiwać się mocami. Chłopak nadal kontynuował trening gdy jego ojciec zaginął, sam ćwicząc nowe formy i rozwijając wachlarz możliwości. Już w wieku 16 lat opanował sztukę strzelania z łuku do perfekcji. W dążeniu do tego pomogła mu niebywała determinacja i chęć bycia perfekcyjnym w tym, co kocha robić. Lucas lubi też wygrywać, dlatego uwielbia zastrzyk adrenaliny, jaki daje mu startowanie w zawodach. Pomimo wielokrotnego opuszczania lekcji i olewania materiału, Lucas to inteligentny chłopak. Potrafi znaleźć wyjście z fatalnych sytuacji, zachowując przy tym spokój. Ta cecha przydawała mu się niejeden raz, najczęściej z powodów finansowych. Przez brak większego dochodu finansowego musiał sam znaleźć poboczną pracę. Po wielu nieudanych próbach dostał robotę w małej, uroczej kawiarence. Robił to tylko dla swojej przybranej rodziny.Korzystał też czasami z nielegalnych i brudnych form pracy. Wygląd Lucas ma średniej długości, czarne włosy. Jego oczy mają czarne twardówki. Chłopak ma heterochromię - prawe oko żółte, a lewe turkusowe. Posiada bliznę na ustach. Ma ludzki, blady kolor skóry. Lucas mierzy 1.97 metra, ma całkiem umięśnioną sylwetkę. Całe jego ręce są pokryte tatuażami. Jeden z tatuaży na jego lewej ręce przedstawia pieczęć Leraja, symbolizujący jego ojca. Kolejny to wąż, który ciągnie się przez jego całe lewe ramię, symbolizujący miłość Lucasa do tych stworzeń. Większość lewej ręki pokrywają tatuaże kwiatów (słoneczników szczęście, konwali serce, powodzenie w miłości, lotosy długowieczność, storczyki czystość, lilie niewinność, dziewięć róż miłość) i piór (siła wewnętrzna). Ma też identyczny tatuaż jak jego przyszywana siostra Marina - kotwicę. Jego prawą rękę pokrywają tatuaże pająków (śmierć, strach, więzienie), floksów (pech), fuksji (wrogość), hortensji (wrogość), rut (osamotnienie). Jednym z większych tatuaży na tej ręce jest płacząca czaszka w wianku, a z jej oczodołów wychodzą robaki. Kolejnym jest połamana para nożyczek (kłótnia). Klasyczny Potwór Leraje - 'w tradycji okultystycznej, demon, markiz piekła. Rozporządza 30 legionami duchów piekielnych. W ''Sztuce Goecji jest czternastym, a w Pseudomonarchii Daemonum trzynastym duchem. '''thumb|left|128px By go przywołać i podporządkować potrzebna jest jego pieczęć, która według Sztuki Goecji powinna być zrobiona ze srebra. Potrafi wywoływać wielkie bójki, potyczki i bitwy. Odpowiedzialny jest również za gangrenę na ranach wywołanych przez strzały z łuku. Potrafi świetnie posługiwać się dzirytem. Ukazuje się pod postacią łucznika, który jest ubrany w kolorze zielonym. Trzyma przy sobie łuk i kołczan. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|240px Lesbos (gr. Λέσβος) – jedna z największych wysp na Morzu Egejskim. Należy do Grecji i wchodzi w skład prefektury Lesbos w regionie administracyjnym Wyspy Egejskie Północne. Wyspa położona jest w Azji (na azjatyckim szelfie kontynentalnym) u wybrzeży Turcji, od Azji Mniejszej oddzielają ją cieśniny Muslim na północy i Lesbijska na wschodzie. W południowo-zachodnie wybrzeże wcina się zatoka Kalonis. Stolicą i największym miastem wyspy i prefektury Lesbos jest Mitylena. W starożytności mieszkała tam Safona. Relacje Rodzina Jedyną znaną rodziną Lucasa był jego ojciec, Leraj. Wychowywał on syna do 10 roku życia, po czym tajemniczo zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Lucas nadal za nim tęskni i szuka sposobu, by go odnaleźć. Chłopak nigdy nie poznał swojej matki, nie wiedział nawet, kim była. Ojciec nie wyjawił mu również powodu zatuszowania tych informacji. Leraj nauczył syna m.in. strzelania z łuku i podstaw działań wojennych. Wysłał go również na terapię, co nie spodobało się Lucasowi, który w tamtym okresie strasznie się buntował. Przez trudne dzieciństwo i chorobę chłopak dorósł szybciej, niż powinien, próbując pomimo trudów i przeszkód odnaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie. Dalsza Rodzina Za dalszą rodzinę Lucas uznaje swoje przybrane rodzeństwo i adopcyjną matkę, Felicię Cry. Chłopak ma z nią bardzo dobry kontakt, robi wszystko, by nie zawieść jej oczekiwań i odwdzięczyć się za udzieloną pomoc. Specjalnie, by dopomóc ją finansowo zaczął pracować w kawiarni i dorabiać na boku. Często też wyręcza Felicię w pracach domowych, sprzątając czy gotując (co nie kończy się zwykle dobrze). Kobieta bardzo kocha Lucasa i rozumie ciężar, z jakim się boryka, niekiedy jednak przerasta ją zachowanie chłopaka w szkole. Z przyszywanego rodzeństwa najlepszy kontakt ma z Mariną i Kashirą. Z Mariną często spędza wolny czas, czatując czy wychodząc na miasto, by wyrwać ją z domu. Mogą na siebie liczyć w trudnych sytuacjach, dziewczyna wspiera też brata finansowo, jeżeli może. Nie popiera jednak jego niektórych decyzji, tak jak np. brudne roboty, do których przyznał się tylko jej. Marina chce jak najlepiej dla Lucasa, a Lucas dla niej. Z Kashirą złapał kontakt od pierwszej wizyty ze strony rodziny Cry. Bardzo polubił dziewczynę i od tamtego czasu dba o to, by nigdy niczego jej nie brakowało. Z resztą przyszywanego rodzeństwa - Felixem i Simonem - ma neutralne kontakty. Choć mieszkają pod jednym dachem, to rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają. Przyjaciel Lucas nie posiada nikogo, kto mógłby nosić miano jego przyjaciela (nie licząc Mariny i Alana). Przez całe dzieciństwo zawsze bawił się sam, bo każdy bał się do niego zbliżać. Chłopak przyzwyczaił się do tego po pewnym czasie, a poznanie Mariny i Alana podniosło go trochę na duchu i pokazało, że są osoby, które o niego dbają. Znajomi Jedyną znajomą Lucasa jest Celeste, choć łączy ich jedynie pasja do łucznictwa. Lucas znosi charakter dziewczyny na zajęciach, jednak woli nie rozmawiać z nią po szkole. Uważa dziewczynę za zbyt głośną i arogancką. Chłopak ma też znajomych w swojej pracy i czasami zdarza mu się wyjść z nimi na miasto czy imprezę. To całkiem mili ludzie, jednak Lucas nie wkłada jakoś dużo wysiłku w ich znajomość. Są dla niego osobami z którymi od czasu do czasu można miło pogadać i czymś zająć wolny czas. Kiedy syn Leraja zaczynął pracę w kawiarnii, jeden z młodszych pracowników na imprezie firmowej zaczepił go, pytając, czy "to nie on był przypadkiem tym dzieciakiem, który złamał psychicznie dupka z ich klasy". Lucasa średnio obchodził już ten incydent, więc bez zbędnych ceregieli potwierdził, że on to zrobił, tym samym zyskując sympatię nieznajomego (tak naprawdę znajomego, bo był dawnym kolegą z przedszkola). Wrogowie Lucas przez całe swoje życie dorobił się wielu wrogów. Po przyjaciół ze szkoły, aż po nieznajomych. Największą nienawiścią darzył go dawny kolega z przedszkola, Artur. To właśnie przez Lucasa chłopak stracił nogę (co zostało wspomniane w BIO). Aż do końca przedszkola robił wszystko, by synowi Leraja było jak najgorzej. Rozwalał zabawki i zwalał winę na Lucasa, "niechcący" wylewał na niego swoje picie, naśmiewał się z jego choroby itp. O dziwno Lucas nie reagował na to wszystko agresywnie, a wręcz przeciwnie, po cichu znosił wszystkie upokorzenia. Trwało to aż do zakończenia roku przedszkolnego. Tamtego dnia Artur miał recytować wierszyk dla rodziców. Lucas postanowił skorzystać z okazji i odegrać się za wszystko, co mu zrobił. Kiedy Artur stał na środku sali, przygotowany do recytowania, nagle zaatakował go inny chłopak. Po chwili wszyscy chłopacy zaczęli bić i kopać malca, który mógł tylko się zasłaniać rękami, co i tak niewiele dało. Szybko zainterweniowali nauczyciele i rodzice, odciągając inne dzieci od Artura. Nikt do tej pory nie wie, że ten atak agresji wywołał Lucas - i nie miał przy tym żadnego poczucia winy. Zwierzak Lucas nigdy żadnego nie posiadał, ale od zawsze chciał mięć węża. W dzieciństwie często obserwował dziką przyrodę, chodząc samotnie na spacery do lasu. Fascynował go świat wolnych i niezależnych zwierząt, nie uwięzionych przez człowieka. W pewnym sensie zazdrościł im takiej swobody. Zdarzało mu się przynosić do domu motylki czy inne owady w słoikach, jednak ojciec nakazywał mu je natychmiastowo wypuszczać. Gdy został zaadoptowany przez Felicię, całkowicie odciął się od tego dzikiego świata. Miłość Pewnego dnia zauważył, że ktoś go obserwuje. Zaczął uważnie analizować swoje otoczenie, jednak nie mógł domyślić się, kto to może być. Nieprzyjemnie uczucie towarzyszyło mu przez cały tydzień. Miał wrażenie, że wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy krok, a popełni jakiś straszliwy błąd. Po upływie tygodnia poznał chłopaka, lecz nie wywarł on na nim pozytywnego pierwszego wrażenia. Przedstawił się jako Alan i przeprowadził krótką rozmowę z Lucasem. Chłopakowi coś nie pasowało w Alanie, więc postanowił go unikać. Pech chciał, że często wpadali na siebie w korytarzu i wtedy Lucas został wciągany w szybkie konwersacje. Syn demona wkrótce zaczął przyzwyczajać się do Alana, uświadamiając sobie, że chciałby go bliżej poznać. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przywiązywał się do zmiennokształtnego, chociaż próbował tego nie okazywać. Później stało się coś niespodziewanego. Wpadając na siebie po godzinach w szkole oboje byli czymś bardzo rozdrażnieni. Wdali się w kłótnię, która przerodziła się w wyznanie sobie wzajemnie najgłębszych tajemnic. W tamtym momencie przez głowę Lucasa przebiegła jedna myśl - zakochał się w nim. Te wszystkie krótkie rozmowy, przelotne spojrzenia, pytania wiszące w powietrzu sprawiły, że chłopak zapragnął czegoś więcej. Pragnął poznać jego najskrytsze marzenia, jego przeszłość, budzić się koło niego każdego ranka, być powodem, dla którego codziennie się uśmiechał... Lucas nigdy nie czuł tak silnych emocji i ich nagłość kompletnie go zaskoczyła. Postanowił zaryzykować i pod wpływem impulsu wyznał Alanowi swoje uczucia. Okazało się, że on też jest zakochany w Lucasie. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Relacje z... Alan DifShape Marina Nazarova Zainteresowania Łucznictwo To jedno z zainteresowań, które do krwi wpoił mu ojciec. Od małego uczył go sztuki skupienia i opanowania, jaka jest potrzebna przy tej dziedzinie walki. Gdy chłopak już podrósł, dostał swój pierwszy prowizoryczny łuk na urodziny. Wiele razy ranił się nim, nie trafiał, jednak po wielu ciężkich treningach powoli opanował podstawy łucznictwa. Później szło mu jak zgórki, głównie dzięki wrodzonemu talentowi. Teraz właśnie zajęcia z strzelnictwa jak i własnoręczne tworzenie łuków stały się jego główną formą spędzania miło czasu. Sprzątanie Niezapomniane cytaty * Plik:Cytat1.png Nie jestem typem "bad boya", za którym szalałyby dziewczyny. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - jego nastawienie do flirtu. * Plik:Cytat1.png''Może nie masz przyjaciół, ale masz kochanego brata adopcyjnego, który jest psychopatą! '' Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas rozmowy z Mariną. Drop Dead Diary 'Ksywki: '''Luke (nazywany tak przez Marinę z niewiadomych powodów) ''Ulubione Powiedzonko: "Nie jestem twoim interesem."'' ''Najbardziej lubi: Dziką przyrodę, strzelanie z łuku i wywoływanie bójek, by patrzeć, jak różni idioci okładają się bez powodu.'' ''...a najmniej: Tłumów, głośnych miejsc i ludzi... nie lubię też, jak ktoś wtrąca nos w nie swoje sprawy.'' ''Zwierzak: Bardzo mnie to dołuje, ale nie mam żadnego. Wiele swych dni w dzieciństwie spędziłem wśród dzikich zwierząt obserwując ich zachowania i przyzwyczajenia, lecz nadal brakuje mi wiernego kompana.'' ''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Łuku... chociaż jeżeli dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, to on cały czas jest przy mnie, nawet, jeśli go nie widać.'' Ulubiony kolor: '''Czarny i zielony. ''Sekrety jego pokoju': Przez to, że posiadam dość liczne przyszywane rodzeństwo, to mamy mało miejsca do dyspozycji. Dzielę pokój z resztą chłopaków i nie ma w nim nic wyjątkowo szczególnego. Każdy z nas udekorował swój mały kąt, by lepiej się "zadomowić". Ja powiesiłem kilka plakatów moich ulubionych zespołów... i to ta naprawdę wszystko, nie jestem fanem przepychu. ''Ciekawostka: Nie boję się robaków, oprócz jednego - czy wiesz jakiego?'' Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 grudnia. *Jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Lucas jest homoseksualistą. *Bardzo nie lubi cynamonu. *Prawie zawsze śpi bez koszulki i w długich dresach. *Tatuaże na jego lewej ręce symbolizują same dobre rzeczy, a na prawej natomiast samych złych. *Tatuaż kotwicy zrobił sobie wspólnie z Mariną w tym samym czasie. Zapoczątkował on jego pasję do tej formy rysunku. Bardzo szybko zapełnił nimi obie ręce, dobierając uważnie znaczenia każdego tatuażu. *Można przyzwać go, rysując na ziemi symbol Leraja. Lucas potrafi też sam się teleportować do danego miejsca, jednak ma to ograniczony zasięg. *Posiada tylko jeden łuk, który jest prezentem od ojca. Nie można go zniszczyć, dodatkowo można go przywołać i odwołać w każdej chwili, jednak to umie robić tylko Lucas. *Na wyspie Lesbos w starożytności mieszkała poetka Safona, która darzyła specjalnym uczuciem kobiety, a od samej nazwy wyspy pochodzi określenie lesbijka. *Lucas uwielbia porządek i bardzo dba o higienę osobistą. *Po szkole pracuje w małej kawiarni, dorabiając jako kelner. *Ma kontakty w różnych studiach tatuażu, dzięki czemu w tak młodym wieku mógł bez zgody rodzica ani opiekuna prawnego ozdobić swoje ciało. Jeden z pracowników salonu załatwił mu pracę w kawiarnii. Galeria lucas_headshot_by_ryummon-d8o9ucj.png|Lucas od kochanego Kopra <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Demony